nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dark Soldier
The Dark Soldier (also referred to as Chapter 5: The Dark Soldier) is the fifth and final Zombies map of the "Age of the Soulless" saga, created by RoachTheIntelCollector. Overview The Dark Soldier is set at the recently-manifested Chamber of Darkness, created by the Dark Soldier on the Dark Island along the Alaskan coastline. The map is quite large, having a similar vibe to Fallen Empire. Players will spawn in a large foyer, which branches off into several rooms around the chamber. In the center of the chamber is a large throne room, with half of it being blocked off by a dark forcefield, which can be disabled during the easter egg. After the forcefield is down, the player will fend off against the last of the Prophets of the Soulless. After defeating them, a secret passage behind the throne will be revealed, leading up a massive tower with a forming black hole at the top. At the top of the tower is where the final battle against the Dark Soldier takes place. Story After finishing his laugh, the Dark Soldier picks up the Cube of Darkness and walks over to the temple's balcony, where he comments to everyone that the darkness in Limbo was weak and pitiful, stating that with his powers he was able to acquire from the Dark Realm, he would be able to show all universes what it feels to be part of eternal darkness forever. As the Prophets rejoice over his monologue and welcome the arrival of their new master, Axel quietly regroups with the other members of SEAL Team Five, who were turned into their Soulless counterparts, although they retained their selfhood and weren't corrupted like they originally were. Axel suggests they flee until they devise a new plan, but as they attempted to leave the room, the Dark Soldier telekinetically slammed the door shut on them. The Dark Soldier soon comments on SEAL Team Five's transformation into Soulless, saying that it was good to see "his old allies" in their true forms. The team asks what he planned on doing with them, questioning if he would kill them. The Dark Soldier replies that he would never truly hurt his friends, saying that he would merely test them to see their true worthiness to him. Using his powers, the Dark Soldier engulfs the area in darkness. As the darkness fades away, the team then finds themselves standing in a large foyer within a chamber. The Dark Soldier appears before them, saying that they are within the Chamber of Darkness on the Dark Island in Alaska, saying that the island has a special effect on those who control darkness, allowing them to amplify their powers to a cataclysmic scale. Axel remarks that they wouldn't allow him to unleash his power, saying that they will pass his trial and defeat him once and for all. The Dark Soldier then laughs, saying that's exactly what he wanted to hear. Teleporting away, the echoing screams of zombies then fill the chamber as the sound of the thunder could be heard. Knowing that this was the endgame, the team then begins to fight off the undead, fighting around the chamber until they reach the throne room, with half of the room being sealed off by a dark forcefield. The Dark Soldier soon appears on the other side of the forcefield, saying that their first challenge was to find a way to disable to forcefield before teleporting away. The team then continues fighting until they discover the Cube of Darkness within a secret compartment within the outside hedge maze. Bringing the Cube of Darkness to the throne room, the four utilize it to destroy the forcefield. As they approach the throne, the remaining Prophets soon drop down from the ceiling, saying that if they wished to prove themselves to the Dark Soldier, they must fight each and every one of the Prophets, who then proceed to strip away their guns. Knowing what they were referring to, the team then summons their Soulless weapons and engage the Prophets in a brutal fight to the death. Despite the Prophets' advantage in terms of numbers, they proved to be too weak against the combined efforts of the team, who were able to dispatch them all with their special weapons. As the Prophets laid in defeat on the ground, they remarked that they were ready for what was soon to happen. As they all faded away into nothingness, the throne moved aside, revealing a secret passageway. Knowing that the Dark Soldier was waiting for them, the team entered the passageway as the throne slid back into place. The team then finds themselves at the base of a large spire outside of the chamber as it begins to rain. Noticing the large staircase wrapping around the outside of the tower and the hordes of zombies along the stairs, the team realizes that this was the final challenge. Readying their weapons, the team fights their way up the stairs, fighting through wave after wave of zombies on the stairs. Eventually, the team reaches the top of the spire, where they see the Dark Soldier summoning a ball of darkness in the sky directly above the spire. As the stairs along the tower retract into it, the Dark Soldier commends the four for their efforts, saying that he knew they would pass. As the Dark Soldier turns to face the team, he questions if they are ready to join his side as he engulfs the universes in eternal darkness. The team refuses his offer, saying that all they want is to stop his madness and save their friend. The Dark Soldier then begins to laugh before taking off his facemask, revealing his face to be Roach's, but his skin was a blueish-pale color while his pupils were dark purple, with small cracks of darkness forming under and above his eyes. The Dark Soldier then coldly replies that there was nothing left to save of their friend before turning back to the forming ball of darkness above him. Snapping his fingers, the ball explodes, releasing dark clouds, which forms a dark hurricane above the spire, which soon begins to spread around the world and universes. The Dark Soldier soon laughs in victory, saying that there was nothing they could do to stop him. Unfazed by this, Axel says that they can try before engaging the Dark Soldier in a final battle for everything. As the battle raged on, the Dark Soldier continuously used his powers to block the team's attacks, saying that their weapons weren't powerful enough to stop the darkness, explaining that they would soon sleep in eternal darkness. As the Dark Soldier laughs yet again, this gives the team an idea as they pull out the Cube of Darkness, which suddenly shocks the Dark Soldier. Before he could react, the team begin to use the cube to shoot out beams of darkness, which begin to harm the Dark Soldier. Frustrated that his own darkness was being used against him, the Dark Soldier begins to charge towards the team, forcing them to launch one last powerful attack with the cube. Sending out a massive beam, it soon pierces through the Dark Soldier's chest, causing him to stop in his tracks and collapse to the ground while severely weakening the team. As the team looks back towards the Dark Soldier, they are shocked to see him getting back up and begin to slowly walk towards the team. To their surprise, the Dark Soldier begins to plea with them, saying that if they destroy him, then all of his influence would be erased, which by extent would also erase them from existence as well. As the team nods to each other, Axel replies that they were willing to make the ultimate sacrifice to save the universes before shoving the Cube of Darkness into his open chest wound. Using the last of their strength, the team use the Cube of Darkness to send devastating amounts of energy throughout the Dark Soldier's body. As the Dark Soldier lets out one last scream, Xirsch tells the others that it was an honor to serve with them for all these years. As a bright light begins to form inside his chest wound, the Dark Soldier solemnly replies to Xirsch's comment, saying that he was sorry for what he has done. Soon, the entire area is engulfed in a blinding light, which soon explodes, sending a bright shockwave across the universe, purging it of the Dark Soldier's darkness. Back at the Dark Island, the entire Chamber of Darkness was destroyed; all that remained was some of it stonework. In the midst of these ruins was the Cube of Darkness, which managed to survive the aftermath of the battle. As the sun broke through the cloud layer and shined upon the world, the cube began to pulse and flash once again as Master Ronin began to faintly laugh from within it. Weapons Starting Loadout * Atlas 45 * Combat Knife * 4 Fragmentation Grenades Off-Wall Weapons * MK14 - 500 points * Bulldog - 500 points * AMR9 - 750 points * MP11 - 750 points * Tac-19 - 1000 points * AE4 - 1250 points * Repulsor - 1250 points * HBRa3 - 1500 points * ARX-160 - 1500 points Mystery Box * Bal-27 * AK12 * IMR * Volk Mk II * KF5 * ASM1 * SN6 * SAC3 * EM1 * Pytaek * XMG * EPM3 * Ameli * Ohm * S-12 * CEL-3 Cauterizer * Lynx * MORS * Atlas 20mm * SVO * RW1 * MP-443 Grach * PDW * Crossbow * MAHEM * M1 Irons * Blunderbuss Power Perks * Human Shield '- Withstand more damage, 2500 points. * 'Helping Hand - Revive faster, 500/1500 points. * Speed Loader '- Reload guns faster, 3000 points. * 'Marathon Runner '- Sprint faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Stopping Power '- Shoot faster and gives more damage, 2000 points. * 'Fallout Enhancement - Grants the player the ability to receive no splash damage and created a nuke effect when diving to prone, 2000 points. * Sugar Rush - ADS faster, faster mobility when aiming down the sights and increased hipfire accuracy on all weapons, 3000 points. * Blade Master '- Melee faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Proximity Ping - Highlights nearby zombies within close proximity of the player, 2500 points. *'Der Wunderfizz' - Grants the player a random perk, 1500 points. Easter Eggs Main Quest * Stop the Dark Soldier from unleashing eternal darkness upon the universes. Gallery Dark Soldier Weapon Point TDS.png|The Dark Soldier pointing his weapon atop the spire. Trivia * This is the last map to feature SEAL Team Five as playable characters. Category:Age of the Soulless